bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidegons
, also known as Incendo, is a recurring enemy in the Bubble Bobble series. They have appeared in most main series Bubble Bobble games, and have occasionally been featured as a playable character in the Bust-A-Move series. Biography Appearance Hidegons are creatures covered almost entirely in purple-gray fur. They have pink arms, and yellow feet with three toes on each foot. Hidegons are also generally shown with a very wide mouth. Abilities Hidegons' main ability is breathing fireballs, which will cause the player to lose a life if it hits them. They tend to move faster than most other enemies, but are unable to jump very high. History ''Bubble Bobble'' Hidegons first appear in Bubble Bobble as an enemy. They walk back and forth, shooting a fireball at Bub and Bob if one of the brothers moves into their line of sight. Two giant Hidegons appear on Round 80, carrying Betty and Patty to the bottom of the Cave of Monsters. In Final Bubble Bobble, and updated port of Bubble Bobble for the Sega Master System, a giant Hidegons known as Super Hidegons appears as a boss on Round 80. ''Rainbow Islands'' Hidegons appear as enemies in Rainbow Islands, and are only encountered on the game's last world, Bubble Island. They now shoot two spiraling fireballs, instead of the single flame they attacked with in Bubble Bobble. They are perpetually in an angered state, much like the other enemies encountered in the world. ''Parasol Stars'' Hidegons appear once again as an enemy in Parasol Stars in the game's final two worlds, Bubble Star and Underworld. They behave similarly to their previous appearances, but are much larger and colored blue. ''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Hidegons reappear as enemies in Bubble Bobble Junior. Much like their Parasol Stars appearance, they are much larger than their incarnations from the first two Bubble Bobble games. The boss of Level 70 is a giant Hidegons known as Hidegons King. ''Bubble Symphony'' Hidegons appear as an enemy in Bubble Symphony, now back to their original size and coloration. They behave identically to their initial appearance in Bubble Bobble. ''Bust-A-Move'' A Hidegons is the sixth opponent faced in the Vs. Mode of the SNES version of Bust-A-Move. They also appear during regular gameplay in all versions of the game, trapped inside the black bubbles. ''Bubble Memories'' Hidegons reappear in Bubble Memories, behaving similarly to their other appearances. Two Giant Hidegons appear on Level 35, carrying the Green Potion. ''Classic Bubble Bobble'' Hidegons appear as enemies in Classic Bubble Bobble, having brown fur in this installment. A giant Hidegons named Choco is the boss of the Castle area. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium'' A Hidegons appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Millennium. It is one of the few characters not encountered in the game's story mode. ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Hidegons appear as enemies in Bubble Bobble: Old & New, behaving the same as their appearance in the original Bubble Bobble. In the game's "New" mode, they receive a slightly updated design to match the artstyle of the rest of the redesigned enemies. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Hidegons appear as enemies in Bubble Bobble Revolution, behaving similarly to their appearances in other games. The boss of Monstrous Garden is a mech piloted by three Hidegons known as the Hidegons Mech. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' Hidegons appear as enemies in Rainbow Islands Revolution, and are encountered on Bubble Island much like in the original Rainbow Islands. They act similarly to their appearance in the original game, but no longer fire spiraling fireballs, instead firing single fireballs like their other appearances. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' A Hidegons appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' ]]Hidegons appear as enemies in Bubble Bobble Double Shot, behaving similarly to their previous appearances. The game's eighth boss is a giant Hidegons, who can only be hurt by shooting its tongue with a bubble of the matching color. [[Bubble Bobble Plus!|''Bubble Bobble Plus!]] Hidegons appear once again in ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, acting identically to their initial appearance in Bubble Bobble. [[Bust-A-Move Plus!|''Bust-A-Move Plus!]] A Hidegons is the sixth opponent faced in the Vs. Mode of ''Bust-A-Move Plus!, re-using the Hidegons model from Bubble Bobble Plus!. ''Bust-A-Move Universe'' A Hidegons appears as the boss of Frozen World in Bust-A-Move Universe, guarding a black Bubble Dragon. Gallery Incendo BB Art.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Incendo arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Incendops.png|''Parasol Stars'' Incendo BBJr.png|''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Incendo BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bamincendowin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bamincendo.png|''Bust-A-Move'' BM Incendo.png|''Bubble Memories'' Incendo BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Incendo BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Incendo DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Incendo BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bubble-bobble-wii-046.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Incendo Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters